


Too Well

by coockie8



Series: Mephiles and Silver Dom/Sub [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: "Silver had always suspected that Mephiles wasn’t mortal; but he wasn’t mindless like the other creatures, so he never questioned it, or let it bother him…. Well, he supposed it bothered him; that was one of the reasons he felt bad doing this with Mephiles."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it’s been 8 centuries since I’ve posted a fic. But I’m back, I finally posted a fic. I don’t know why I wrote this, I just did.

Silver kept his eyes focused out the broken window; staring at the barren wasteland that was his world. He flinched and gasped when feather light fingers trailed up his thighs

“You seem distracted,” Mephiles’ deep, gruff voice purred.

Silver shivered at the sound; Mephiles always drove him crazy, just the sound of his voice made Silver’s sheath wet

“This is wrong…” He mumbled.

Mephiles sat up; hands on Silver’s hips, stroking gently

“Do you want to stop?” He asked; running his hand along Silver’s stomach “Worrying constantly won’t change it.”

Silver frowned at Mephiles’ reminder and turned his head to look up at him

“I know… I can’t help it,” He sighed before smiling “Sorry, please, continue,” He breathed; closing his eyes.

Mephiles ran his hands back down Silver’s thighs. Silver gasped when Mephiles’ fingers brushed his sheath

“Wet already, my Pet?” Mephiles teased.

Silver shivered and opened his legs more; biting his lower lip

“Your voice… It’s so sexy,” He purred.

A deep chuckle sounded through the room; making Silver feel like he was no longer in the broken world he was born in. Suddenly, a tongue was on him and his eyes shot open; a shocked moan leaving his mouth. He looked down into Mephiles’ piercing eyes

“M-Mephiles,” He whimpered; pressing his hips down on Mephiles’ muzzle.

Silver had always suspected that Mephiles wasn’t mortal; but he wasn’t mindless like the other creatures, so he never questioned it, or let it bother him…. Well, he supposed it bothered him; that was one of the reasons he felt bad doing this with Mephiles.

“Y-You don’t have a mouth,” He stammered.

Mephiles pulled back; a smirk tugging at lips that definitely weren’t there before. Silver bit his lip before leaning down to kiss Mephiles’ new mouth. Mephiles hummed into the kiss and crawled up Silver’s body to deepen it. Silver wrapped his arms around Mephiles’ neck and jerked his hips upwards; cock emerging from its hiding place. Mephiles pulled away from the kiss; bringing his hand down to wrap around Silver’s shaft

“How far are you willing to go today?” He asked.

Silver swallowed thickly as he humped into Mephiles’ hand

“I can trust you?” He asked.

Mephiles nodded. Silver took a deep breath

“All the way; I want you in me,” He breathed; cock twitching at the thought.

Mephiles smirked and rubbed the pad of his thumb against the tip of Silver’s cock; revelling in the gorgeous moan that left his throat. Mephiles reached with his free hand to rub his own sheath until his cock emerged

“You’re okay with me claiming you?” He asked softly; sounding concerned.

Silver looked up at his through pleasure hazed eyes

“Yes! Yes, please, I need you,” He begged.

Mephiles grinned and lowered his hand from Silver’s cock; using his lubricant to ease a finger inside. Silver took in a sharp breath of air and tensed; grabbing at Mephiles’ shoulders

“Ow, that stings,” He whimpered.

Mephiles pressed a kiss to Silver’s forehead

“Relax, it’ll pass,” He assured.

Silver whimpered and closed his eyes; letting Mephiles do as he pleased. Eventually, the pain subsided, but it didn’t start to feel good. Silver slumped; breathing heavily as Mephiles finger fucked him

“It’s weird…” He commented.

Mephiles chuckled and pushed a second finger inside

“I’m intentionally not making you feel good yet,” He informed.

Silver looked up at him

“Why?” He asked.

Mephiles chuckled darkly

“Because I want to see the look on you face when my cock hits that _spot_ ,” He purred.

Silver shivered and slumped again; grinding his hips down on Mephiles’ fingers

“I wanna feel good,” He whined.

Mephiles pushed a third finger in and scissored them before pulling them out. Silver glanced up at him as he lined his cock.

“Relax,” He ordered.

Silver nodded and closed his eyes again; let out a high pitched whine when Mephiles started to push in.

“What extent is your knowledge of anatomy?” Mephiles suddenly asked.

Silver opened his eyes and looked up at Mephiles; breathing erratic

“Uh… N-Not… It’s not,” He stammered between gasps for breath.

Mephiles tilted his head and hummed as Silver adjusted

“Good,” He breathed.

Silver whimpered

“It hurts really badly, I… I don’t know about this,” He started to panic.

Mephiles leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips

“Give it a little longer, if it still hurts, I’ll stop,” He assured.

Silver swallowed and nodded; grinding on Mephiles’ cock slightly. Mephiles’ eyes hooded at the gentle pleasure before smirking when Silver stilled and gasped. Mephiles gently ground just above Silver’s prostate; sending little prickles of pleasure up the young hedgehog’s spine. Silver’s psychokinetic markings shimmered; sending little static shocks of psychic power through Mephiles’ body.

“Th-That’s nice,” He purred.

Mephiles smirked and began to slowly pull out; just about 3 inches, before sinking back in. Silver moaned and pressed his hips down on Mephiles’

“More, please… God,” He pleaded desperately.

Mephiles gripped Silver’s hips and pulled out until just the head was inside before slamming back in; striking Silver’s prostate dead on. Silver threw his head back and cried out; the sound echoing off the walls of the decrepit building they were hiding in. Mephiles continued with the deep, hard thrusts that made Silver scream every time they hit; which was every time. Silver clawed at Mephiles’ arms, tears of pleasure falling from his eyes as he continuously moaned; hole clenching every time his prostate was hit

“M-Mephiles, it’s s-so good, I don’t know how long I can l-last!” He cried.

Mephiles dug his claws into Silver’s hips as he continued to pound him

“You either hold it, or suffer over stimulation, because I’m not stopping until I cum,” He hissed.

Silver nearly sobbed; Mephiles had over stimulated him before, and he did not like it, not one bit, but he couldn’t hold it for much longer, he was _so_ close.

Mephiles gripped Silver’s hips tighter and started pounding him harder and faster. Silver nearly choked

“I-I think you l-like torturing me,” He moaned

Mephiles leaned down next to Silver’s ear

“You know me too well, my Pet,” He purred; wrapping a hand around Silver’s cock and jerking it in time with his thrusts.

Silver threw his head back and cried out as he came; spilling his seed all over Mephiles’ hand, clamping down hard on his cock. Mephiles flinched and slammed as deep in as he could go before releasing inside Silver. The young hedgehog panted heavily from the intensity of his orgasm; asshole twitching around Mephiles’ spent cock. Mephiles slowly pulled out of Silver; smiling when Silver whined in discomfort at the feeling. He lied down next to Silver; nuzzling his cheek

“You did well, my Pet,” He soothed.

Silver took deep breaths as he glanced over at Mephiles

“I assume you’ll be gone when I wake up?” He asked.

Mephiles didn’t respond as he watched Silver slowly drift off to sleep. He wiped Silver’s cum off his hand and stood; Silver really did know him too well. He paid Silver one last glance, before sinking into the shadows to let Silver sleep; Mephiles presence would only give him bad dreams anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that. Remember; comments/reviews make me a very happy writer.


End file.
